villainsrpgfandomcom-20200215-history
The Shadow of Death - Throne of Kings
(important note: this occurs the same time as Parts 3, 4 and 6 but before the events of Part 7.. this portion focuses on the Fools and their heroic counterparts, Mutants) Prologue (continued from the Gathering of Fools) The area of space awaiting the group as they left Phobia's portal was chaotic to say the least, filled with all manner of debris ranging from abandoned space hulls to small asteroids and ancient technology from long-dead races, many of which had merged together in impossible structures that floated silently in the void. The entire area seemed to have a red tint to it, almost like a nebula but not quite - Phobia's aura allowing them to breathe and move freely in space, feeling only a slight chill. (OOC: villains can start to arrive when they feel ready, note that if authors feel the Gathering of Fools requires more dialogue or events please continue the section: we are simply moving this along for sake of the story as a whole) Lucia strode ahead of the others, observing the cosmic wreckage in silence. After a moment, she tapped her staff on a nonexistent ground. A path of debris formed before her, held in place with a white aura of magic. "Let us be on our way," she said. "The Eden Bomb should be nearby." "Yes, the sooner we find that bomb the sooner I can return to truly important matters, such as eradicating the mutant race - can you believe they have the arrogance to call themselves humans? God created man, not those abominations.." Oath states, following behind and looking around with contempt. "Man, mutant, all are broken leaves scattered across the oceans of space," said Lucia, continuing to walk. "Even the strongest among us are less than the lowly ant compared to those beyond our understanding." The group are suddenly alerted to the presence of Oblivion, the great Absolute standing at the end of Lucia's path and extending his cloak, revealing a new figure resembling a skinny human male dressed in black leather pants, his chest exposed to show his extremely pale (almost albino) skin. "This war is senseless, yet since you "Fools" are so eager to continue I have brought Iconoclast to aid you on behalf of Mistress Evil - for your numbers are small.. do not consider this an act of kindness.. simply an act of necessity.. do as you will with him.." Oblivion declared before vanishing, leaving only a dark aura around Iconoclast - to prevent the newcomer dying in space. Vizi-Zenot took note of Oblivion's words, yet floated about as if not understanding or contemplating what was said, following the group by floating overhead. "Join us," said Lucia, resuming her trek. Arc I - Edge of Madness The area of space awaiting the heroes as they left Valor's portal was chaotic to say the least, filled with all manner of debris ranging from abandoned space hulls to small asteroids and ancient technology from long-dead races, many of which had merged together in impossible structures that floated silently in the void. The entire area seemed to have a red tint to it, almost like a nebula but not quite - Valor's golden aura allowing them to breathe and move freely in space, feeling only a slight chill. (OOC: heroes can start to arrive when they feel ready, note that if authors feel the Gathering of Mutants requires more dialogue or events please continue the section: we are simply moving this along for sake of the story as a whole) "Oh wow, this just keeps getting better - now we're being dumped in some chaotic section of space hunting cosmic items we can't possibly understand.." Ultimate Lad comments as he looks around. "Ultimate, if you don't stop acting like a brat and start being a hero I swear I'll make sure you can't father any kids anytime soon - got it?" Fire Girl snaps, following behind him. "This place...it's perturbing," said Aran. "Let's get this over with, shall we?" Ruichi, following behind, merely nodded, eyeing the others with distrust. Part A Part B Part C Arc II - Station Apocrypha Docking Bay Alpha Quarter Beta Quarter Gamma Quarter Arc III - ??? Category:Upcoming Stories Category:Sagas